tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Hidden City of Beregar Quest/Spoiler
Method Required Equipment *Pick For Going Down and Justice for All *3 Gear Wheels or 3 Iron Ores that can be traded with Sweaty Cyclops in Ab'dendriel for 3 Gear Wheels. For Sweet as Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cake For Good Guard *Dwarven Ale (Can be purchased from Boozer in Venore for 3000 gps) *The Ultimate Booze Quest Completed For Pythius the Rotten *Golden Mug *Travel money For Royal Rescue *6 Nail *Firebug *4 Wood, one is used to make Wooden Ties *Hammer *2 Metal Fittings *Bricklayers' Kit *Rope *Shovel *Wooden Ties *Saw to make the Wooden Ties *A Melee weapon. The Way to Beregar *Find NPC Maris at the docks in the Foreigner Quarter. *Ask Maris for a passage to Mistrock. *Ask Maris about Mistrock. *Ask Maris for a passage to Fenrock. *Enter the mountain, go down to level -2 with tortoise and crocodiles. You will there find a crack in the stone floor in the southeastern corner. Use your pick on it. If you have spoken to Maris about Mistrock you will now be teleported down. *Follow the path down on which you won't encounter anything more than skeletons, goblins and rotworms until you see Dwarven NPCs. You may also find dangerous creatures there, like Diabolic Imps, but these are outside the path towards the mines and if you encounter them you'll know you've went wrong. *Activate the ore wagon you'll find by entering the room where the wagon is. The room is situated left of the teleport guarded by Xorlosh (upstairs). This will save you a lot of time in the future. *You may now proceed to speak to the NPCs on the main floor about missions. Going Down Requirements *3 Gear Wheels Method *Ask Xorlosh at the elevator for a 'mission'. *He will tell you to bring Gear Wheels. These may be looted from Worker Golems and War Golems. You may also obtain them by giving Iron Ore to the Sweaty Cyclops. You have to ask Xorlosh for the mission and finish The Sweaty Cyclops Quest before you can trade Iron Ores for Gear Wheels. You can only trade 3 per person. You will not be able to trade the Iron Ores before accepting the mission. *Deliver the Gear Wheels to Xorlosh. Reward *You will be able to use the elevator to enter the eastern mine where you can find a Gold Ingot in a skeleton to the northwest in the mine. The lost ring of Rerun needed for the Justice for All Quest can be found by clicking a crystal east of the skeleton. Both items are very close to each other. Image:HiddenGoldIngot.jpg|Gold Ingot Image:HiddenRing.jpg|Ring (Rerun) Justice for All *Speak to Nokmir at the entrance to the northern mine. *Say 'hi', 'mission', 'ring', 'Grombur', 'rerun', 'rehal'. *Go up one floor, to the floor with the ore wagon, and then up the 3x stairs and Speak to Emperor Rehal, 'hail Emperor', 'Nokmir','Grombur'. Then leave him again and head to Grombur. *Speak to Grombur at the entrance to the Southern mine, 'nokmir', 'rerun' *Enter the eastern mine (past the elevator), you need to have completed the 'Going Down' before. *Find the beer cask in the northwestern corner of the mine and rightclick the crystals right next to it. *You will find the ring of Rerun. To be sure, check your inventory and bp. Don't forget to take the gold ingot with you, which you can find in the skeleton to the west of the beer cask. It is not neccessary for the quest, but as you already are beside it, it saves a long way. *Bring the ring to the emperor, 'hail emperor', 'nokmir' *Speak to Nokmir again, 'mission'. *Nokmir will grant you to access northern mine You can find there 3 Small Topazs s]] *''Justice for all'' in The Hidden City of Beregar Quest in QuestLog will be (completed) ' And now you are able to buy Rust Remover from Harog ' Sweet as Chocolate Cake *Ask Frafnar at the entrance to the western mine for a 'mission'. *Bake a Chocolate Cake if you don't have one. (use flour on milk, dough on chocolate, chocolate dough on oven). *Go up the 3x stairs in the main room, west halfway to the emperor and find the bar. *Speak to Bolfona, hi, chocolate cake, yes, Frafnar. *Report back to Frafnar by saying mission. *''The Hidden City of Beregar Quest'' Sweet as Chocolate Cake mission will be (completed) *Frafnar will now grant you access to the western mine, where you can find a Crystal of Focus in a treasure chest in a room to the north in the mine. *''Please note that if you, for any given reason, say the wrong name to Bolfona, it doesn't mean the quest has ended, just when you speak to Frafnar for the second time (after giving the cake to Bolfona), he will ask you if you said it was from him, just lie and say yes'' ]] The Good Guard *Ask Grombur at the entrance to the southern mine for a 'mission'. *Go to Boozer in Venore and ask for 'Dwarven Brown Ale' (or just say 'mission'). You can't buy the Dwarven Ale before accepting the mission, and you can only buy 1 per person. *If you haven't done the The Ultimate Booze Quest, you have to do it first ('mission'). *Buy the Cask of Brown Ale from Boozer for 3,000 gps. "11:37 You see a cask of brown ale.It weighs 300.00 oz.It contains dwarven brown ale brewed by a human.". So make sure you have 300 cap. *Deliver the cask of ale to Grombur by saying 'mission'. *You will find a Rusty Armor (Semi-Rare) in a skeleton in the farthest north branch of the -2 level from Grombur. Note that the 80 gp in the picture, is a POSSIBLE loot from the box, you may get other things, see Crate (Usable) for more information. Buying the Rust Remover Once done with "Justice For All": You can now speak to the dwarf NPC Harog to the east, halfway to the emperor and buy rust remover to use on rusty armor/legs by saying hi, trade. ]] Pythius the Rotten Remember: You need level 100 to open Pythius The Rotten chamber. If you are under level 100, you will be able to enter the dragon lair but not to open then the boss chamber. (When you use your pick on the stone nothing will happen) You can obtain Firewalker Boots by defeating the gold-crazy Pythius The Rotten. Head South from the Ore Wagon. Go down the stairs and head southeast Once you arrive at the end of the passage take the stairs down. Up leads to some Fire Elementals. Go up the stairs and go west and take the stairs up and to the south. There are two Elder Bonelords here. Take the stairs down to the west. Walk straight west and take first stairs south. At the eastern end of this passage are stairs down to a pair of Giant Spiders. Continue directly south and up the stairs at the south end of the cave. There are just a few Skeletons in this cave. Go up 2 levels. You will encounter Goblins. Continue east and go down the stairs. Continue east and north as the passage curves. More Goblins will be found here. Take the stairs up at the end of the passage. You will now encounter a number of Dragons and Dragon Hatchlings. The passage will curve away to the west. Follow it until the end and go down the stairs. Continue down 2 sets of stairs. At the bottom will be a chamber with a teleport to the north. Pythius can be seen at the west end of the chamber guarding his chamber of treasures. He does not attack. Talk to Pythius. He doesn't do anything unless you pay him. Offer the greedy bonebeast a golden mug for his horde. He will grant access to the teleport to the north of the chamber for a few minutes. Go through the teleport and down two levels. Here you will encounter dragon lords and dragon lord hatchlings. Head west and follow the yellow path until you find a rock in the corner of the last chamber to the southwest. Use your pick on the stone to uncover a teleport which will take you to the final chamber. The teleport is opened .... You are transported to a large chamber. An escape teleport beckons at the west side of the chamber near you but you launch into the fight .... After defeating the greedy old bonebag (he doesnt die, the hp just goes black and yells: "Fighting little worm, your victory shall be rewarded) you are teleported to the reward room. The Royal Rescue Go to Emperor Rehal inside beregar and talk with him to start the quest. The Book *After talking to the emperor head to the NPC Xorlosh and ask him for "tunnel", after this he will send you to the Beregar library to find a book about tunneling. The book is in the bookshelf 2nd row from the bottom at the far end. * Repairs *From this point you will be doing many repairs, and after most you will use a wagon to progress to the next part. These wagons are one-way. If you try to go back you will be taken all the way back to the main hall of Beregar. However, this is not a problem. If you use the wagon in the main hall again, you will be taken back to the point you last completed. So, if you forget something and have to go back, it saves your progress. *Use the wagon that takes you to the deeper mines. This is the located in the main hall of Beregar where there are 4 ore wagons. The bottom one takes you to the deeper mines. (There is a wall tag that says "Deeper Mines".) Once there, use a hammer on the gap between the rails on both sides. (On the water). The 1st time will lay down the wood, then use the hammer a 2nd time. This will add the rails. Now use the wagon to get to the other side. For this part you must have 3 Wood, 2 Metal Fittings, 1 Wooden Ties and 6 Nails. *In order to pass the second wagon You have to use the Bricklayers' Kit on the missing part of the wood structure and then use the pick on the rock, then use the wagon. *To pass the third wagon you have to walk into the tunnel in the left and you will be teleported to the other side, go down the stairs. Now you fill fight some minor creatures like Gozzlers and Stone Golems on the way to the broken bridge. After going down the staircase you go left following the north wall. Go down the hole, then head to the right following the north wall. When you reach the broken bridge go up the ladder and use the wagon. Inactive Wagon Room *You will find yourself in a room with some wagons lifted above the rails. You will have to fire the Big Oven to get the crane to drop a wagon for you. # Use (push) the wagon in the north-east until you get it to the end of its track. # Use a shovel on a pile of coal and it will fill the wagon. # Move the wagon back until you get it behind the Big Oven. # Use the shovel again and this will fill the oven with coal. # Use the firebug on the oven and quickly step on the bellows(the big red thing next to the oven). Walk fast back and forth over the bellows so the oven gets heated. Do this a few times till you see sounds of vapor in the tubes. # Now you can move a lever and make a wagon drop. (If You are doing the quest alone you have to move fast because the fire goes out quickly.) Wagon destinations from left to right: -First wagon: Takes you to a room with lava. -Second wagon: Takes you to the wagon maze (you have to go here) -Third wagon: Takes you to a room with a small quest, you can get 10 Brown Mushrooms here by using Witches' Cap Mushrooms. -Forth wagon: Takes you to a small tunnel with 4 Stone golems. Wagon Maze *In this Maze you have to use the levers in order to get the wagon to the north tunnel in the center. Tunnel's destinations from bottom left clockwise: -The first tunnel to the bottom left takes you back to the room with the coal. -The second tunnel takes you to a tavern infested with spiders, poison spiders and few tarantulas and giant spiders behind webs. -The third tunnel takes you back to Beregar (city). -The center tunnel to the NPC. (go here first) -The tunnel to the right of the center tunnel takes you to the trolls.(go here second) -And the last tunel takes you back to Beregar (mines). Once you enter the center tunnel, head north (if you go east theres some Fire Elementals and Fire Devils as well as single Furious Troll on the way), go up the stairs and talk to the NPC and ask him about mission. The troll tribe Around the area many spots on the floor have traps, they will summon 2 to 4 Mechanical Fighters when you step on them. The traps are unavoidable, as they are rows of invisible switches that will trigger the summons. *Now you have to head back to the wagon maze and put the levers to go to the right upper tunnel. *There you'll find some Furious Trolls, after killing them go up the stairs and find your way through them to get to a teleport. *After going into the teleport you will appear one floor up, there you will need to head east, downstairs, west, downstairs to get to troll's bedrooms, there you need to take the crystal key from a chest. *Now, with the key head into the caves again until you get to some bridges with lava (they are south east of the teleporter), there you will have Troll Legionnaires, Furious Trolls, Mechanical Fighters and many Lavaholes shooting, so hurry to the other side. It is recommended to wear a Dragon Necklace to reduce the fire damage. On the bridge are Furious Trolls and Troll Legionnaires, some of them will be invisible. They block your path till you kill them. If you're a mage it could be a good idea to summon one Demon Skeleton so he absorbs the fire from the lavaholes while you shoot some area runes to kill the trolls. The damage from the lava holes is significant. *Go down the hole and take the right passage until you get to a jail with a berserker in it. One part of the wooden rail is weak, break it and use levitate to get down. *Kill the berserker and go through the passage killing trolls and Mechanical Fighters until you get to the jail, there talk to the NPC asking for mission and give him the key. *Now go back to the emperor to claim your reward. Transcripts The Way to Beregar After first arriving at Mistrock from Fenrock speak to Maris saying: Player: hi Maris: Oh, you're still alive. Hello, Player. Player: Mistrock Maris: Do you smell this? It's the smell of fire... the fire of a forge. Many people searched this rock here for a hidden path, but they haven't found anything. ... Maris: I'd search on Fenrock if I were you. Even though there's snow on the surface, it's still warm underground. There are often caves under fresh lava streams. Going Down Player: hi Xorlosh: Who are you? Are you a genius in mechanics? You don't look like one. Player: '''mission' Xorlosh: Hmmmm, you could indeed help me. See this mechanism? Some son of a rotworm put WAY too much stuff on this elevator and now it's broken. I need 3 gear wheels to fix it. You thinkyou could get them for me? ''Player: '''yes' Xorlosh: That would be great! Maybe a blacksmith can forge you some. Come back when you got them and ask me about your mission. ''Player: hi Xorlosh: Who are you? Are you a genius in mechanics? You don't look like one. Player: mission Xorlosh: HOLY MOTHER OF ALL ROTWORMS! You did it and they are of even better quality than the old ones. You should be the first one to try the elevator, just jump on it. See you my friend. Justice For All Player: hi Nokmir: You are....kind of tall! Hello. Player: mission Nokmir: I don't see how you could help me. I'm in deep, deep trouble. I'm accused of having stolen a ring from Rerun, but I haven't. Player: ring Nokmir: He said he still had it after work. On that evening, Grombur, Rerun and me opened a cask of beer in one of the mine tunnels. We had a fun evening there. ... Nokmir: On the next day, the guards brought me to emperor Rehal, and Rerun was there, too. He said I had stolen his ring. I'd never steal, you have to believe me. Player: Grombur Nokmir: Maybe Grombur knows more than me. The thing is he won't talk to me, and he will surely not accuse his best friend as a liar. What a dilemma! Player: rerun Nokmir: He's a miner in the southern wing. Maybe he has lost the ring there... but even if I find the ring, no one will believe me. Someone should talk to Grombur. He's Rerun's best friend. Player: rehal Nokmir: He's a good emperor but I doubt he is wise enough to see the truth behind that false accusation against me. If just someone would find out the truth about that whole mess. Player: hail emperor Emperor Rehal: May fire and earth bless you, stranger. What leads you to Beregar, the dwarven city? Player: nokmir Emperor Rehal: I always liked him and I still can't believe that he really stole that ring. Player: Grombur Emperor Rehal: He's very ambitious and always volunteers for the long shifts. Player: hi Grombur: STOP RIGHT THERE!..... Oh, just a human. What's up big guy? Player: nokmir Grombur: Oh well, I liked Nokmir. He used to be a good dwarf until that day on which he stole the ring from Rerun. Player: rerun Grombur: Yeah, he's the lucky guy in this whole story. I heard rumours that emperor Rehal had plans to promote Nokmir, but after this whole thievery story, he might pick Rerun instead. Player: hail emperor Emperor Rehal: May fire and earth bless you, stranger. What leads you to Beregar, the dwarven city? Player: nokmir Emperor Rehal: Interesting. The fact that you have the ring means that Nokmir can't have stolen it. Combined with the information Grombur gave you, the case appears in a completely different light. ... Emperor Rehal: Let there be justice for all. Nokmir is innocent and acquitted from all charges! And Rerun... I want him in prison for this malicious act! Player: hi Nokmir: You are....kind of tall! Hello. Player: mission Nokmir: WHAT?! I can't believe it. You saved my life... well, at least one week of it 'cause that would have been the time I had to spend in jail. If you want to, you can pass the door now and takea look at the northern mines. Have fun! Sweet as Chocolate Cake Player: hi Frafnar: Don't you see that I'm trying to write a poem? So what's the matter? Player: mission Frafnar: There is indeed something you could do for me. You must know, I'm in love with Bolfana. I'm sure she'd have a beer with me if I got her a chocolate cake. Problem is that I can't leave this door as I'm on duty. Would you be so kind and help me? Player: yes Frafnar: Great! She works in the tavern of Beregar. It's situated in the western part of the city. Bring her a chocolate cake and tell her that it was me who sent it. Player: hi Bolfona: Are you talking to me? Well, go on chatting but don't expect an answer. Player: chocolate cake Bolfona: Is that for me? Player: yes Bolfona: Err, thanks. I doubt it's from you. Who sent it? spelled incorrectly spelled correctly Player: '''fafnar' '' Bolfona: Never heard that name. Well, I don't mind, thanks for the cake. Player: '''Frafnar' ''Bolfona: Oh, Frafnar. That's so nice of him. I gotta invite him for a beer. Player: hi Frafnar: Don't you see that I'm trying to write a poem? So what's the matter? Player: mission Frafnar: So did you tell her that the cake came from me? Player: yes Frafnar: Great! That's my breakthrough. Now she can't refuse to go out with me. I grant you access to the western part of the mine. The Good Guard Player: hi Grombur: STOP RIGHT THERE!..... Oh, just a human. What's up big guy? Player: mission Grombur: Got any dwarven brown ale?? I DON'T THINK SO....and Bolfana, the tavern keeper, won't sell you anything. I'm sure about that...she doesn't like humans... I tell you what, if you get mea cask of dwarven brown ale, I allow you to enter the mine. Alright? Player: yes Grombur: Haha, fine! Don't waste time and get me the ale. See you. Player: hi Boozer: Welcome to the Hard Rock Racing Track, Player. Player: dwarven brown ale Boozer: You are soooo lucky. Only recently I finished my first cask. As this would never have been possible without you, I make you a special offer. 3000 Gold! Alright? Player: yes Boozer: Here it is. Have fun with this delicious brew. Player: hi Grombur: STOP RIGHT THERE!..... Oh, just a human. What's up big guy? Player: mission Grombur: HOW?....WHERE?....AHHHH, I don't mind....SLUUUUUURP....tastes a little flat but I had worse. Thank you. Just don't tell anyone that I let you in. Pythius the Rotten Player: hi Pythius the rotten: I AWAITED YOU! Player: mission Pythius the rotten: I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU BUT YOU NEED TO DIE FIRST AND RETURN AS AN UNDEAD CREATURE. COME BACK TO ME WHEN YOU ACHIEVED THIS GOAL. Player: undead Pythius the rotten: BOON AND BANE. I HAVE CHOSEN THIS LIFE VOLUNTARILLY AND I NEVER REGRET IT. MY TREASURE IS GROWING BIGGER EACH DAY. Player: treasure'' '' Pythius the rotten: LIKE MY TREASURE? WANNA PICK SOMETHING OUT OF IT? Player: yes Pythius the rotten: HAHAHA, WHO WOULD SAY SOMETHING ELSE?....BUT....NOTHING'S FOR FREE AND SO WASN'T THE TREASURE BEHIND ME. ... Pythius the rotten: BRING ME SOMETHING VALUABLE IN EXCHANGE. SOMETHING YOU THINK I'D LIKE AND THEN.....HAHAHAHA......WE CAN CONTINUE OUR SMALL CONVERSATION. Pythius the rotten: EVERYTHING YOU CARRY WITH YOU CAN ALSO BE FOUND IN MY TREASURE. BRING ME SOMETHING I DON'T OWN!!! Player: offer Pythius the rotten: I GRANT YOU ACCESS TO THE DUNGEON IN THE NORTH. YOU'LL FIND SOME OF MY LIVING BROTHERS THERE....BUT.....EVERY TIME YOU WANT TO ENTER YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOMETHING PRECIOUS. ALRIGHT? Player: yes Pythius the rotten: AS YOU WISH. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO OFFER? Player: golden mug Pythius the rotten: I LIKE THAT AND GRANT YOU ACCESS TO THE DUNGEON IN THE NORTH FOR THE NEXT FEW MINUTES. COME BACK ANYTIME AND BRING ME MORE TREASURES. Royal Rescue Player: hail emperor ayer'': mission '' Emperor Rehal: My son was captured by trolls? Doesn't sound like him, but if you say so. Now you want a reward, huh? ... Player: yes Emperor Rehal: Look at these dwarven legs. They were forged years ago by a dwarf who was rather tall for our kind. I want you to have them. Thank you for rescuing my son Player.